Horses Better Knight
by RavingNarniacAnarane
Summary: Lancelot, no Tristan, wait... no no no! Well, who is better? Well, the horses can help out. So read to find out which Knight is better. Now Complete!
1. Part One: Horses

**Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur characters (duh.)**

**I got this idea from another King Arthur Story that hinted at the horses, and I decided to add on.**

Part One- The Horses

"Woads!" His master called as they looked down at the bishop's carriage. With a snap of the reins all horses leapt of to take their knights to the battle.  
Seven horses went automatically into battle formation, ready for their knights to leap off.

The first one was Lancelot, leaping into battle, leaving his horse to wait in the side-lines. Only few seconds later did Gawain's horse join him.  
"How did Gawain get off you?" Lancelot's stead neighed.  
"Woad took him down, you?" Gawain's horse whinnied in return.  
"Leapt off me, could've stayed on. But _no_, he had to jump off." The horse whined irritated, watching his master cut down another woad.  
"Told you Gawain was a better knight," Gawain's horse neighed. Suddenly, Dagonet's horse galloped up.  
"What's your story?" Lancelot's horse asked. "You rear up on him again?"  
"You have such a big head. No, he leapt over my head into the creek, to attack two woads." The horse neighed in response.  
"Why is everyone claiming their better than me? Lancelot and I are a team; we're the best by far!" Lancelot's horse snapped in return.  
"Hah! Bors' and I would beat you any day!" Bors' stead neighed as he galloped up behind.  
"No, Bors would be no match to Gawain, admit it." Gawain's horse snapped.  
"I'm going to have to disagree; Galahad could beat Gawain in an archery match any day!" Galahad's horse entered the conversation.  
"Yeah yeah, Tristan would beat all of you hands down. Look at him." Tristan's horse neighed as he walked over. All horses looked over to the white stead with black spots. Rarely did the horse join into the conversation; he took after his master too much. Slowly, all the horses turned to watch Tristan cut down two woads.  
There was silence for a moment then,  
"Nah, Lancelot could've done it better," Lancelot's horse argued.

Finally, all the horses were arguing on which Sarmatian knight was better.  
Lancelot's horse and Tristan's horse were in the upper hand of the debate when Galahad came over.  
"Whoa, calm it you guys," the young knight ordered as he mounted his horse. He grabbed Tristan's stead by the reins and walked over to the carriage. Arthur's horse met up with them at that moment.  
"You guy's shouldn't argue. All the knights did a good job," Then he trotted off to wait for Arthur to mount him.  
The horses swapped guilty looks, in till Lancelot's horse whinnied,  
"Lancelot still did better." Then, he galloped off towards his master. The other horses neighed their displeasure and went towards their own mounts.

When all the Knights were mounted, except for Arthur of course, the horses continued glaring.  
"You know, I think I got a good nickname for your master." Bors' horse taunted Lancelot's. The black stead looked at the other. "Sir brag-a-lot," The horse neighed. The other horses whinnied in pleasure as Lancelot's horse reared angrily at Bors'.  
"Hey! Watch your horse Lancelot!" Bors snapped.  
"Your horse started it," Lancelot snapped. Both were silenced by looks from Arthur as he walked up to the Bishop.  
"Look what you caused!" Lancelot's stead neighed.  
"I don't know, if you hadn't reared, nothing would have happened at all." Galahad's horse teased.

Arthur's horse galloped up at the lead at that moment.  
"Quiet! If you're that desperate, let the knights settle it out for themselves!" He snapped.

The other horses looked at each other with murderous expressions. When quietly Tristan's horse said,  
"That's not a bad idea." The other horses looked confused.  
"We let the knights fight it out." Lancelot's horse whinnied skeptically.  
"Yep," He replied.

**Yep, that's what I got. Not epic I know, but there's one more chapter so in the mean time…  
Review, no matter how many times you hear it! LOL kidding, It would be nice though.**


	2. Part Two: The Knights

**Yippee! I love this chapter, I know, you were bored to tears the last time. (If you say otherwise-REVIEW!) So, here let's see which Knight is better…**

Part Two- The Knights

The knights entered the stable in high moods, laughing.  
"Well, Galahad, you must admit you'll find her someday!" Bors teased.  
Suddenly Bors' horse bucked, aiming a kick at Gawain's horse.  
"Whoa!" Bors cried.  
"Watch it there…hey!" Gawain had just started to yell at Bors, when his horse reared at Lancelot's.  
"What's going on?" Lancelot yelled over the noise as all the horses went wild. Tristan's horse head-butted Lancelot's, as Lancelot's galloped into Galahad's.

The only calm horse was Arthur's.

"Bors look what your horse has caused!" Gawain shouted as Dagonet's horse kicked Tristan's.  
"Oh, so this was _my_ fault?" Bors bellowed back.  
"His horse didn't buck!" shouted Galahad.  
"Lancelot's horse probably started it," Gawain announced.  
"Oh, so we're going to blame it on me?" asked Lancelot heatedly.  
"Calm it, Lance," Dagonet scolded.  
"Yeah, I'll calm. Since it was probably your horse anyways." Lancelot accused.  
"Stop this," Arthur snapped at his knights. They apparently didn't hear him.  
" You have such a big head Lancelot!" Gawain accused.  
"That's rich, coming from someone who can't shoot an arrow!" Galahad snapped.  
"Ha! Amusing Galahad, seeing neither can you. You always get the edge, never the bull-eye." Tristan spoke up.  
"Now he speaks! The great scout Tristan thinks he's better than anyone else!" Dagonet began.  
"ENOUGH!" roared Arthur, and silence befell the knights. "I cannot have my knights fighting over whose better now! Your about to be free, and all you can talk about is this?" Arthur led his horse into the stable, and rested the saddle near-by. "I'm going to leave you all to figure it out, but remember, you must be at the round table tonight." Arthur said in a mysterious final word and walked out.  
Moments passed as the knights exchanged looks.  
"Well, I guess he's right." Galahad broke the silence uncomfortably.  
"Yeah, we shouldn't be fighting," Bors agreed, or at least he thought he was, in till he got a strange look. "What?" He asked Galahad.  
"I think he was agreeing to what Arthur's last words were; we need to figure it out." Tristan gently pointed out to the knights.  
"But how?" Lancelot asked.  
"I know! We could see who can yell the loudest," Bors suggested.  
"We all know you can Bors, that's not fair." Gawain pointed out.  
"We could see who can shoot the edge of the target without trying to!" Galahad suggested, but all the knights gave him a look.  
"This isn't working," Lancelot sighed.  
"We could ask Vanora!" Bors tried again. The knights considered this in till Lancelot said,  
"No, that wouldn't be fair because she would pick Bors."  
All the knights were still debating on how they could solve it, when Jols walked in.  
"Oh! What are you gentlemen still doing in the stables?" Jols asked. Tristan stood up, along with the other knights.  
"We are debating," Tristan said unhelpfully.  
"…on whose better." Galahad added.  
"Oh… and you need help on how to figure it out?" Jols said. The knights nodded. "Why don't you have six competitions, and whoever wins the most is the best?" Jols suggested, "I can help if you would prefer it." The knights grinned at each other.  
"That's a great idea Jols!" Bors announced.  
"What kind of competitions?" Tristan asked suspiciously.  
"Simple knight practices, c'mon you'll all be fine." Jols assured.

So about fifteen minutes later all the knights stood looking at Jols confused.  
"So why are we standing here in a field with no shoes?" Lancelot whined.  
"Looks like Lancelot lost," Galahad teased.  
"Ha-ha,"  
"Alright!" Jols glared at the knights "Your goal is to run to the tree and back."  
"Barefoot?" Galahad whined, joining Lancelot.  
"So there's no cheating," Jols easily explained.  
"That makes sense," Galahad said sarcastically.  
"Galahad's lost too," Gawain smiled.  
"Ready?" Jols said stopping another fight. "Set…Go," Jols watched as the knights tore off. He shook his head watching them; it was ridicules that they needed to do this.  
Only a few trips, nasty tricks and elbowing; the knights finished. Galahad at the lead.  
"Ha! There, I win!" Galahad snapped.  
"It ain't over yet," Bors growled.

More competitions followed as such:  
Axe fighting- Gawain  
Horsemanship- Lancelot  
Archery- Tristan  
Physical fighting- Bors  
Farthest Thrower- Dagonet

"Well, that was all of them. So who won?" Gawain asked as the knights sat down and Vanora brought them drinks.  
"Well, I only won one, how about you Lancelot?" Bors asked.  
"One… wait a minute didn't we all win one?" Lancelot realized.  
"JOLS!" all the knights shouted as they stormed off to go find him.

"How long do you think it will last?" Jols asked amused.  
"Not much longer, we still got to meet the bishop tonight." Arthur replied.  
"I meant how much longer do we have to sit on the roof?" Jols corrected.  
"That's a good question," Arthur said peeking over at the angry six knights. "You should go first,"

"It was still me who won," Lancelot added.  
"DROP IT!" All the knights yelled.

FĺN

**Hehe, weird huh? I love the ending, I enjoyed writing this! Hope to keep going in other things…soooo bye! Review or Waffles burn! I wanted to say that **


End file.
